1. Technical Field
The present invention concerns an improvement to containers used for liquids such as correction fluid and the like. In particular, the improvement provides a durable foam tipped applicator that can be used in either solvent-based fluids or water-based fluids. The foam tipped applicator absorbs and releases correction fluids easily without swelling or losing shape during immersion. The improvement also includes a more efficient container wiper against which an applicator may be wiped to remove excess liquid, thus preventing waste of the liquid and avoiding a common problem in which the container cannot be properly sealed due to excess liquid running onto and drying on the exterior of the container.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquids and semi-liquids, such as correction fluid, cosmetics, paint, and the like are often stored in containers that include a reservoir for the liquid product and an applicator brush attached to the cap of the container. When the container is closed, the applicator brush is submerged in the reservoir of liquid. Upon removal from the reservoir, liquid product adheres to the applicator brush and is applied to a surface as desired by a user. However, if the amount of liquid withdrawn from the reservoir is not limited in some manner, frequently more liquid adheres to the brush than the user actually needs. As a result, when the user applies the brush to a surface the excess liquid is rapidly transferred to the surface, thereby diminishing the control or precision that can be achieved with the brush and also causing an undesirable build up of material on the coated surface and increased drying time. In circumstances where the desired area to be coated is small, these problems are noticeable even with small amounts of excess liquid.
Furthermore, the problems associated with excess liquid on the applicator are compounded when the liquid product is fast-drying. Unused portions of the product will dry-out and become unusable if not promptly returned to the reservoir. The buildup of dried and unusable product on the brush makes future applications less effective.
One attempt to solve the problems caused by excess liquid is to utilize a brushless applicator connected to a reservoir of liquid with a regulator to control the flow of fluid to the applicator tip. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,317 to Bishop et al. depicts a brushless correction fluid applicator having a reservoir of correction fluid permanently connected to a porous regulator of foamed or sponge-like material that controls flow of correction fluid to a flexible but fairly stiff plastic tip. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,980 to Gueret describes a flexible, elastically deformable pen for liquid cosmetic products. The tip of the pen is conically shaped but has a cylindrical section at the end of the tip to provide greater precision during application, and is flocked with a fibrous material to hold the fluid to the surface of the tip.
The use of foam or sponge-like materials for brushless applicator tips, however, may present problems that do not occur with brushes. For instance, the foam material may not adequately absorb and release the fluid, may not retain its shape over extended periods of immersion or use, or may not recover quickly after drying. Furthermore, molded foam applicators used for application of powdered cosmetics commonly have seams. Such applicators are unsuitable for correction fluids because a seam would not allow the correction fluid to be applied evenly to the desired surface. In addition, because correction fluids may be water-based or solvent-based, foam materials immersed in such fluids may deteriorate rapidly.
Other attempts to reduce excess liquid on the applicator involve wiping the applicator and brush during and/or after withdrawal of the brush from the reservoir. The means employed is often in the form of a wiper insert placed in the neck of the container. Such wiper inserts usually are intended to strip the excess liquid from the brush as it is withdrawn from the reservoir. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,669 to Poore et al. describes a wiper insert having cleaning elements extending toward a reservoir within the container. The cleaning elements define a gap adapted for the frictional passage of the brush applicator. U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,080 to Cole depicts a wiper insert for a cosmetics container that includes at its lower end, near the reservoir, a "wiping orifice" to wipe cosmetics from the shaft and bristles of an applicator brush. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,088 to Zubek, a plurality of "tongues" protrude downward from the lower end of a wiper insert to perform the same function.
As explained in Poore et al., even after being wiped against the lower end of the wiper insert, usually more than enough liquid for the present application still adheres to the applicator. In such an event, the user typically wipes superfluous amounts of liquid off against the inside of the upper edge of the container opening. This can, however, lead to another problem if some of the liquid runs onto the exterior of the container. Most wiper inserts known in the art are not effective in preventing the liquid from running over when the brush is wiped against the upper edge of the wiper insert. When liquid runs over the upper edge of the wiper insert, it tends to run onto the closure threads of the container with which the container cap must interact to create a proper seal when the container is closed. If not removed, the liquid dries in place. Over time, the buildup of excess liquid will preclude proper closure of the container, thus allowing the liquid in the reservoir to dry-out or to spill if the container is tipped over. Even if the dried excess liquid does not preclude proper closure, it generally cannot be reclaimed, thus causing additional waste.
Another disadvantage inherent in most prior art wiper inserts is that users must exercise caution while re-inserting an applicator lest he or she accidentally brush liquid onto the exterior of the insert or neck of the container and cause additional buildup of product on the closure threads. This problem occurs because the inner diameter of the upper edge of most prior art wiper inserts is often no greater than the inner diameter of the central portion, and therefore only slightly greater than the diameter of the applicator brush used with the container.
Yet another problem inherent in most prior art wipers is that they frictionally engage with the applicator at all times. Such wiper inserts would be unsuitable for use with a foam applicator, however, because the wiper elements may cut or tear the applicator material or cause the material to wear out prematurely. These problems may be compounded if the wiper elements engage with the foam applicator at an obtuse angle.
There is thus a need in the art for a brushless applicator that is compatible with both solvent-based and water-based liquids, absorbs and releases fluids easily, retains its shape, and recovers quickly after drying. In addition, there is a need in the art for additional means with which to remove excess liquid from a brushless applicator in order to further preclude the accumulation of dried liquid product on the exterior of the container, and to provide facile re-insertion of the applicator into the container.